Revolution
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: Why? Why must you do this to me? I tried so hard, so very hard ..." UsUk from Arthur's POV. Human names used, vent-fic, Revolutionary War. One-shot


**Quicky little vent-fic ^^;;; All from Arthur's POV, I know it deviates from the original script but it's supposed to xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain was pouring down mercilessly, loudly, painfully. It was echoing in my head, it was slamming down upon me, as I tried with all my might not to cry. No, I mustn't cry, not now … but I was finding that difficult right now, as I started into those eyes that used to be so bright, so happy, so full of love and affection. But now all I saw was a dark, cold hatred from your glare. No, please stop looking at me like that. Please, please stop it, I can't take it. I'm breaking, I'm breaking …

"England, I've decided. I want freedom! I want Independence!"

Why? What have I done wrong? I tried so hard, I tried so very hard to keep you. I tried to hold onto you. Why must you do this to me? I can feel my heart, breaking, shattering. It's becoming difficult to breath. I did everything for you, I protected you …

"I'm not your colony or your little brother anymore!" you continue, your voice so loud, echoing in my head, as that damned, painful rain continues to cut away at me and my willpower.

"No!" I cried out, my voice strangled and nearly painful. I charged at you, not caring about the gun pointed at me. "I won't allow--!!" I choked on my words, not able to finish my sentence. The bayonet of my musket hit the side of the barrel of yours, causing you to lose your grip.

So there I was, my gun aimed at your chest, my hands shaking, my breathing short, quick and painful, tears threatening to fall. That hatred in your eyes was still there, but now they were widened in shock.

It was so easy, I could just pull the trigger, but … but why … why couldn't I bring myself to do it? I can't … I can't … "… you twat … I could never shoot you,"

I dropped my musket, and my legs gave way beneath me, and I fell to the floor. Long held back tears finally fell, and I sat in the mud and the rain, crying harder than I ever had done in my life. I felt sick, I felt confused, I felt hurt, betrayed, lost … I wanted to disappear, I … "Damn it … shit … why … w-why …,"

I could feel Alfred's gaze upon me. I looked up to him through my tears, hoping that maybe he would change his mind, that he'd smile again, that I'd wake up from this horrible, torturous nightmare. Please, let me wake up, let everything be happy again, please …

For a moment, it looked like Alfred was going to cry too, I could see pain and anguish swimming in his beautiful blue eyes, along with confusion … but suddenly, it was gone. His eyes hardened, his glare returned. He looked away for a moment, walking to pick up his musket. He turned around, continuing to glare directly at me.

"You brought this upon yourself," he said, his voice full of hatred. "It was bound to happen. This is your fault,"

I could only stare at him, disbelieving, praying that this was some kind of sick joke, a nightmare, not real … this couldn't be happening … why … "Why … Why?!" I cried out, my voice weak and vulnerable due to the uncontrollable tears still running down my face. The sound of the rain became so loud in my ears, I could barely hear anything else. It was only your voice that cut into my thoughts, that cut in so harshly, I visibly flinched when you spoke to me next.

"You're always losing your colonies, your family," you snapped. Your voice sounded strained, or was that just my imagination? I can't tell what's real and what's not. "It's better this way," you finished, turning and walking away from me, taking everything with you, everything we once had together, everything faded away. All my fond memories, all of those bright, happy days crumbled away from me, fading away, replaced with this pain in my chest, my hysterical tears.

I watched you walk away. I watched as you left me here, cold, alone in the rain and the mud, completely abandoned, after everything I'd done for you. All the times I'd protected you, everything I ever did … Why … I'm sorry … this is … this is my fault … I pushed you away, I'm sorry, Alfred, please …

Please, please, please come back, Alfred … I love you … I love you … I've always loved you … Alfred … I can't stand being alone, I need you, please, please come back to me. Alfred …

I threw my head back, tears still streaming down my face; I opened my mouth and screamed. A pained, strangled, broken scream … I screamed until I ran out of air, until my voice failed. I bent over, clutching at my chest, and broke down into ever more tears. It hurt. It hurt so much.

This is all my fault. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry … Alfred …

… I love you …

… Please …

… Come back to me …

* * *

**Thanks you for reading!!!**

**Reviews are love 3 **


End file.
